


Another Blonde

by FoxoftheDesert



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also sweet Alex, But also happy happy joy joy Sunny Danvers, F/F, Kara is a hurt puppy, Mean Alex, Shameless Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/pseuds/FoxoftheDesert
Summary: In which Alex gives Kara a wonderful surprise and a near heart-attack, and not necessarily in that order.





	Another Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still do write Kalex...

"Hey, I'm home."

Alex's subdued, one-note greeting upon entering the loft is weary with toil and lacking any hint of excitement. The unusual tone sends cold frissons of worry through Kara's chest. Normally Alex is relieved if not downright jubilant to be back home after a long day either slaving over microscopes and Petri dishes or corralling preternatural baddies. Sometimes Alex's job takes a lot out of her both physically and emotionally; too many times for her liking during her adventures as Supergirl, Kara has witnessed the toll being the best agent in the entire DEO exacts from Alex. But no matter how dreadful a day it's been, Alex usually walks through the door of their shared apartment wearing a smile and sounding genuinely pleased to be home.

Not that Alex's joy is about the space they occupy together, because it isn't – nor is Kara's general happiness of late. It is rather due to the fact that they are _finally_ together after years of skirting around their secretive feelings. The long, circuitous route taken to unearth their mutual attraction was excruciating but made oh so worth it by the super sweet payoff. For Kara, every moment spent loving Alex the way she yearned to for so long more than made up for the years of silent aching. Barriers so carefully erected were torn down from their very first kiss, which turned into many more later that night. A series of amazing dates followed that culminated three torturous months later into clothes being torn off before they were even back inside Kara's apartment from their excursion the National City Museum of Natural History – apparently paleobiology really gets Alex's motor running. Neither had wanted to push their relationship too far too fast, but after that spectacular consummation, Kara could hardly stand to be away from Alex for an entire night. She tolerated their separate spaces for six months before she could endure no longer. Besides, she reasoned to herself, since more than half of Alex's things had migrated over to her loft one sleepover at a time, it just made sense for them to officially cohabitate.

To seal the deal, Kara arranged a memorable evening in Paris, dinner at their favorite little eatery, Bistro Victoiries, close to the statue of Louis XIV. She then tugged Alex along on a romantic twilight stroll through the historic Louvre District. Once they were back in National City, she flew them straight back to her apartment. Hovering outside the window, Alex held securely in her arms while staring at her curiously, Kara screwed up her courage and blurted out an embarrassingly babbly request for Alex to move in permanently. To her shock, Alex agreed without needing any more convincing. Unbeknownst to her until that very moment, Alex was already gravitating along the same wavelength. They made their status change official that night. Without clothes, with fireworks, and not much in the way of sleep. Both only got short catnaps between bonus rounds of celebration _–_ incredible, amazing, mind-blowing celebration – before they were up again for work. Even though she was wore out the next morning, Kara smiled all day long, so much her cheeks hurt by lunchtime, and was even more exuberant than normal, much to the dismay of her coworkers. Their next free weekend was almost as awesome; she was so giddy while moving the rest Alex's things into the loft that she nearly outed herself three times to her fellow building occupants by floating on accident.

Other than the crisis of the week, life has been so extraordinarily good since then that she has not given a second thought to her initial misgivings about taking this next step with the most important person in her world. She perceived the easy domestic routine they settled into as a couple over the past several months as a good thing, that it meant Alex was comfortable and satisfied with the arrangement. Maybe she was wrong, though. Maybe the domesticity means the passion is fizzling out in their relationship. If so, is Alex getting bored of her? Or is it possible Alex has been entertaining regrets about moving in all this time and is just now scrounging up the required bravery to confront Kara about it? Worse than either of those, is Alex beginning to regret forever altering their relationship? None of those possible explanations have desirable endings, and the thought elicits all sorts of traumatizing scenarios that might be about to unfurl.

"Hey," Kara greets, toeing the hardwood nervously as she nibbles at her lip. "You sound off. Everything okay?"

Alex sighs apprehensively but offers no further answer as she deposits her keys on the little handmade shelf they installed right next to the door. Being the DEO director with unrestricted access to her very own research lab means Alex has a lot of keys. As per usual, she then goes about locking away her firearm in the incredibly large and dense gun case containing Alex's impressive assortment of permitted pistols, rifles, and their associated magazines and ammunition. The darn thing is like a miniature Fort Knox and cost an arm and a leg to move because Kara was expressly forbidden to do it herself as the likelihood of her being spotted was too high. _Supergirl can't be seen doing favors, Kara, even for her favorite support agent_.

Rather than press the issue of Alex's weird mood, Kara stands there watching her go through the daily ritual. She is too scared to interrupt. Her stomach curls into an increasingly wicked knot with each passing second.

"No," Alex finally says once the safe is locked up again, "everything isn't okay." She looks at Kara then, her expression unreadable. Her serious Agent Danvers face. The inscrutable one she wears when barking out orders, or when breaking bad news to families of slain agents.

"Oh." Kara's heart, already thumping off-rhythm in her chest, plummets into her gaudily cheerful yellow socks. "Well, uh...w-want to talk about it?" she asks, adjusting her glasses with a lightly trembling hand. Afraid as she is of the answer, she needs it with the same unbearable intensity.

A tell-tale crease appears between Alex's eyebrows. Another ominous sign. _Not good_ , Kara thinks, gulping down her fearful, nervous energy.

"Not really," Alex says with obvious reluctance, and just as much frightful resolve. "But I think we need to. Delaying the inevitable isn't good for either of us."

Kara swears she hears a bell toll just then, and not one of the happy ones that means one of Clarence's buddies got their wings. No, no. This is more like the one that plays before that hulking demon Winn and James insist is ' _only the best professional wrestler of all time_ ' comes striding down the aisle toward his victim waiting in the ring like a helpless baby deer about to be callously sacrificed to Beelzebub. Well, Kara now knows how that poor baby deer soul feels, like doom is approaching one giant's gait stride at a time with nowhere to run because she is hemmed in on all sides.

Blowing out a tremulous breath, she crosses her arms over her chest. Without even realizing it, she's bracing for impact. "Alright. What's up?" she says, managing a strength to her tone that is a total lie. Inside she is an unmitigated mess.

Alex says nothing for a long spell, just stands there staring at Kara as if she is having difficulty translating her thoughts into words that won't destroy her suddenly vulnerable girlfriend. The tension becomes intolerable very quickly, so much so that Kara is just about to break it with one of her patented eruptions of babble vomit. The words spill out to the very tip of her tongue before being thwarted, which a good thing considering what was about to come out. A pitiful plea for Alex to just rip the band aid off, to just tear her heart out quickly and crush it so she can go about the agonizing process of trying to reconstruct it from the dust and ashes it will surely turn into in the wake of their demise, is the last thing she wants to bookend their relationship.

"Kara...I – there's no easy way to say this," Alex says, bringing relief and withering pain all at the same time. "So I'm just gonna come out with it. Okay?"

Kara nods, liquid eyes reflecting her frenetically ramping internal alarm. _This is really happening. Oh, Rao, please! Please, no! Anything but this..._

"I met someone else."

The bomb drops. Kara hears the whistle that accompanies the momentous release. Can see the _Enola Gay_ pitching her nose upward in her mind's eye so as to avoid the radioactive mushroom cloud about to envelop the obliterated landscape of her life. Seconds later comes detonation. Little Boy has gone critical. Kryptonian invulnerability be damned, all the oxygen gets sucked violently out of her lungs, the shock wave nearly takes her off her feet, and the ensuing heatwave starts searing her flesh away from the bone. Or at least that's how it feels, like she is being excoriated one layer at a time by a force not even Supergirl at her mightiest could withstand – even if she was at peak indestructibility hovering in space directly between the Earth and the Sun.

"W-What?" she stutters, struggling to stay upright since her knees seem to have liquefied. Fat, acidic tears bite at her eyelids, fueled by unrelenting waves of anger and bitterness and desperation and a desolation that she cannot begin to describe. "Y-you...you met someone? What does that mean? Alex, y-you're scaring me..."

She hates that she sounds so obtuse, so pathetic and weak. Yet no matter how she parses the unacceptable nature of her reaction, she simply doesn't want to accept the truth. Can't accept it if that means Alex is about walk out of her life. Having given her this gift, this precious span of eleven months wherein the impossible dream of her youth became reality only to rip it away from her like this is the height of cruelty. Honestly, it would have been kinder if Alex had slit her throat with a kryptonite blade in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Kar," Alex says, her big, beautiful brown eyes begging for understanding that Kara cannot give. Shaking her head, she backs away only for each step to be met by an equivalent advance from Alex. "You have to believe me. I really am!" Alex says as she continues keeping pace with Kara, only to halt when Kara does, having bumped into the back of the couch and then held her hand out between them in warning to prevent her approach. "I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen. It was totally unexpected. One minute I'm in my lab working on identifying an alien microbe and the next I look up, and there's this gorgeous blonde staring at me. I...I fell in love with her from the first time I saw her. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry..."

Kara's unforgivable self-delusion ends with a miserable whimper. "Oh, God. Oh, God. This is it. You're leaving me..."

Alex's eyes turn huge, as if Kara's conclusion and her subsequent reaction were not the calculated response. She shakes her head to ward off any further speech from Kara before adding, "No, no. That's not it at all! The opposite, in fact. I, uh, I brought her home with me. I was hoping you'd let her live with us."

Something breaks in Kara then. Bad enough she thought Alex was breaking up with her. But this? This is not just cruel. It is cruel and unusual and so far beneath the mostly moral and ethical and entirely decent person Alex is. Not that she is against poly relationships, per se, so much as she is not about to share Alex with anybody. The rest of herself is fair game for the world, and she gives gladly. Her sacrifices for the betterment of humanity and aliens alike are a point of pride, a source of strength during dark days. Being Supergirl gives her a sense of purpose that she didn't have before, provides an outlet for her powers that brings an inner serenity she had lacked since arriving on this marvelous blue planet.

But being Supergirl isn't everything, and the world does not get to have every last piece of her. There is one thing she has kept closely guarded since announcing herself to the world, the most precious thing in her life, her very reason for being. Alex. Alex is that thing, the one person that is for Kara and Kara alone. The one person that she allows herself to be selfish with, whose attention she can shamelessly hog without feeling guilty, whom she can hug and kiss and hold hands with whenever she wants, damn the consequences and the undeserved social stigma that sometimes gets heaped upon their heads. Until now, she has never had cause to consider she might lose the indefatigable tether to normalcy and unconditional love and acceptance that Alex represents. Until now, she has never believed that tether to be anything but unbreakable, forged of Kandorian steel no force on earth could ever destroy. Thing is, she next expected for it to be threatened from within.

Betrayal sears Kara inside out, scouring away all of her fear and sorrow. In their absence, white hot rage takes over. It is only through sheer will that she is able to keep it under some semblance of control, to mold it into righteous indignation she refuses to spare Alex from.

Thundering forward, she invades Alex's personal space, gets right up in her face before yelling, "You want to what?! Of all the stupid things you've ever done, Alexandra Danvers, this takes the cake! You actually think you can bring your...your...little _hussy_ here to live with us? And that I would be okay with it? Do you even know me at all? What in the _name of Rao_ is wrong with you? How could you do this to us? To me?!"

Alex shrinks back at the vitriolic tirade. Her response, though, is so unexpected that it leaves Kara speechless for a long time.

"I know it's asking a lot. But can't you just wait to pass judgment until after you meet her?"

When Kara recovers from the shock of that absurd request, she can feel her blood pressure, which is already dangerously high, skyrocket through the roof. It feels as if the top of her skull is about to dislodge from the stress compressing her every last atom. Sure her face is tomato red, she explodes.

"No! No, I don't want to meet her! Did a Venusian Mind Worm get hold of you or something? Or have you just gone crazy? 'Cause I mean, I can't think of another explanation for this. Not only do you tell me you're having an affair with some blonde bimbo, but you actually want to move her in with us? What the _heck_ , Alex!"

Now looking afraid herself, Alex holds her hands up in a gesture of futile mollification. _There will be no assuaging this, Al,_ Kara thinks. _You've finally gone and done it. You broke what I believe could not be broken. And for what? Some blonde...strumpet that's prettier than me? Better in bed maybe? Or is it that I'm just not enough anymore..._

"Now, now. Don't be upset, baby," Alex soothes. "I promise you'll love her when you meet her. Just trust me, okay?" The utter tone deafness Alex displays astonishes Kara to the point she just stands there indignantly gawking, squeaking, and blinking while clenching and unclenching her fists like the solid ball of outrage that she is. All of which Alex ignores in favor of craning back toward the door and shouting, "Vasquez! Hey! Bring her on in!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Kara shouts, stamping toward the door. "Vasquez, don't you dare bring that home-wrecking tramp in here!"

Alex, quick as ever, intercepts her, standing between her and the door. "Ignore that, Agent, and do as I said. Now, Agent Vasquez! I won't ask again," she shouts, and Kara growls as they settle into a patented Danvers standoff right there in the living room.

Their heated yet silent battle of wills is only broken when the door opens and a sheepish looking Vasquez ambles in carrying a container that suspiciously resembles a doggy carrier.

"Uhh...sorry, Director Danvers," says Vasquez, wearing one of her signature cutesy apologetic smiles. "I got distracted for a minute there. She's just so adorable I couldn't help myself."

Kara, in shock all over again, attempts to use her X-ray vision on what Vasquez is holding, only to find she cannot see inside. "Wait. What? What is happening right now? And what is that?" She points at it, unsure of what the heck is happening right now. "Is that...is that a...a lead lined doggy carrier?"

Alex's expression, once serious and intimidating, slides with breakneck speed into a cheek splitting grin. "It is!" She then throws her arms out wide. "Surprise! Happy early one year anniversary!"

 _Early one year anniv…?_ Kara startles. She had forgotten that was coming up in less than two weeks. Heart beating staccato all over again, just for a totally different reason, Kara glances up at her girlfriend. Who is still her girlfriend if what she thinks is going on is actually what is really going on. Hope swells dangerously within her chest. But before it gains purchase, she has to know for sure. She can't take a chance, not when she has nearly fallen to pieces once already this evening. Another blow, this one real, with her hope built up would Humpty Dumpty her heart for good.

"Alex," she breathes, blue eyes gazing into suddenly adoring brown ones. "Did you...did you get us a dog?"

Alex nods enthusiastically, scratches the back of her neck then stuffs her hands into her back pockets as she shuffles nervously. "Yeah. I, uh, I did. Lucy brought her in this afternoon from the desert base. She was a rescue from a mission that went bad. Poor thing couldn't stay there due to an evac protocol that got triggered. That, and Lucy's apartment complex is a no-go for animals. She was on the way to the shelter when she stopped by HQ to speak with J'onn. Sandi here got loose and made it to my lab before Lucy caught up with her. She took a shine to me for some reason, so I volunteered to look after her for the rest of the day and then drop her off at the shelter on my way home. Only I couldn't do it. I, uh, she's a golden retriever, and every time I looked at her I thought of you. I just couldn't give her away. Plus," she takes a deep breath here, "I know how much you've been wanting a dog since, like, forever. I haven't forgotten how you used to talk about Krypto when you first came to live with us. So, it seemed like a sign or fate or whatever. Oh!" She snaps her fingers excitedly. "The best part is that she's already house trained at five months. So, uh, wanna meet her?"

Speechless, Kara just stands there and nods, then stares like a dummy as Alex gestures for Vasquez to let Sandi out of her carrier. The second the cage is opened, a wiggly blur of blonde zips out and makes a beeline to Kara. Vasquez was so right. All enormous doggy eyes, frenetic doggy legs, and frantically wagging doggy tail, Sandi is simply the most adorable creature Kara has ever laid eyes upon. More adorable than Krypto, even. Not more adorable than Alex, though, especially first thing of a morning when the pure rays of a dawn sun are filtering through the windows and softly illuminating her half-asleep, scrunched up features. But a close second for sure!

"Oh, my God she's perfect!" Kara squeals, delight having replaced her temporary grief with shocking haste. She continues to coo like a new mom seeing her baby for the first time as she bends down to pick up the squirming, yipping bundle of excitement that immediately starts licking every available patch of skin as she is hoisted toward Kara's face. Kara accepts the hysterical doggy kisses with a laugh and even an undignified snort when her glasses get licked halfway up her forehead.

"So, am I forgiven for the overly dramatic introduction?" Alex asks after a couple minutes of Kara being immersed in her bubble of canine-induced elation.

Vasquez, Kara notes, has slipped out unnoticed as she basked in the effusive, slobbery affection only a dog can deliver. It's probably for the best, she decides, since she is still mad at Alex for the stunt that preceded this admittedly amazing gift.

Kara gives her girlfriend a playful glare over the tufts of hair sticking up all over Sandi's thoroughly scratched head. "Not even close. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm going to require lots of grovelling before I let you off the hook."

Alex waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Is the method of grovelling negotiable, by chance?"

"That depends," Kara replies, brow arching as she tries to evade several cunning attempts from Sandi to give her more slobbery kisses. "Will there be kneeling involved?"

Alex's eyes slide shut as a shudder passes through her. "If milady so desires..."

Kara feels her own tremor at Alex's bedroom tone. There is nothing quite like it, especially when Alex is being submissive and pliant in indulging her every whim. Just the thought of her on the bed, shoulders and face buried in the mattress with her shapely hindquarters held aloft, proudly on display for leisurely inspection and meticulous worship, has Kara's lower belly stirring with delicious heat.

After a brief, affected nibble of her bottom lip, Kara replies, "She does, and furthermore..." but what she was about to say is interrupted by a surreptitious doggy kiss right on the mouth that is followed up by a flurry of less inconspicuous ones that soon have her laughing all over again. Alex, seeing an opportunity, joins in on the fun and leaps over the space separating them to start peppering Kara's cheek with kisses of her own. Pretty soon, there isn't an inch of Kara's face that hasn't been showered with love from her girls.

Later on, lounging in bed, on their sides facing each other with Sandi sandiwiched – _hah_! – between them, Kara reaches out for Alex's hand and tangles their fingers together.

"What you did today was so mean." She feels Alex flinch through their hands, and so quickly adds, "But it was also very sweet. If I didn't know deep down you would never do that to me, I would be tempted to make you pay for a long, long time."

Alex sighs apologetically. "I took it too far. I'm really am sorry about that." Then her eyes brighten. "But...does this mean I might get off the hook early?" Her voice reflects a hopeful tension that has her entire frame coiled tight.

Kara huffs as if annoyed with herself for being a push over. Which she sort of is. It's kind of sad how easily she forgives Alex and how much she is willing to forgive Alex for. At the same time, it's what makes them...well, them. It's what makes them _El Mayarah_. It's what makes them unbreakable. Because as foolish as she is for Alex, she knows Alex is every bit as foolish for her. She should never, ever doubt that, and today she did. For a second there, she actually believed Alex was going to leave her for some random woman she just met, and Kara is far more upset with herself about that than she is Alex's ill-advised stunt that has now been repeatedly and effectively atoned for.

Still, there is a juicy opportunity here that she cannot pass up.

"Hardly," she says, her tone a tinge imperious while mostly occupying the realm of the flirtatious. "I'm still going to require that grovelling you promised. And plenty of it."

Alex gives her hand a squeeze as she hums in enthusiastic approval. "I'll get Vasquez to doggysit for a few hours this weekend. I think Sandi here has already made a friend for life." With her free hand, she reaches out of trail a feather like stroke over Sandi's head. The mostly-grown pup whimpers and twitches in her sleep but doesn't wake, which has them both grinning like a couple of dopes.

"She has that effect on everybody, it seems," Kara says, repeating Alex's previous action and reveling in the feel of the soft hair beneath her sensitive fingertips.

"Kinda like another blonde I know," Alex says, smiling crookedly.

Kara blushes and tries to pass it off with a coy response. "Oh? Anyone I know?"

"C'mon," Alex drawls, playing along. "You've not met her? Tall, blue eyes, all-American girl next door type? Tear-drop scar over her left eyebrow? The _most_ expressive face in the world?"

"I haven't," Kara giggles, "but do go on! She sounds like quite a catch."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Alex gushes, clearly loving every minute of their interplay. "She is the strongest, bravest, kindest person I ever met. And the most selfless. And the sexiest. A body to kill for. Lips made for kissing, abs of steel, legs for daaaaays. And don't even get me started on her ass. _Mmm,_ lawd have mercy..." And as she goes on describing Kara's attributes in great animated detail, Kara increasingly dissolves into a fit of giggling that Alex soon enough joins in on. Just like that, the earlier terrifying experience is forgotten.

The next morning, Kara is woken up by Sandi's incessant licking, indicating it is time to be let out to potty and fed. She is so happy that she floats through changing her clothes and making her way downstairs. She only catches herself committing a cardinal alien sin when a door slams and feet barrel down in her direction, indicating a neighbor is about to have a close encounter of the first kind with the unannounced Kryptonian living in his building. For the rest of the day, she has a spring in her step, a smile on her face, and is almost constantly humming some chirpy song that annoys most of her coworkers – who frankly should be used to it by now. James rolls his eyes a few times but is otherwise his typical supportive self. Lena laughs at her bubbly antics and tries unsuccessfully to hide it. Snapper yells at her, though. A lot. But none of his grumpiness rubs off. She is Teflon to negativity today.

And as for Alex? Well, she makes good on her promise. That weekend, there _is_ kneeling involved and it is an experience for the ages that Kara will never, ever forget. Even if they repeat it _often_ – because, hey, who in their right mind would pass up the chance to have Alex Danvers willingly on her knees for them and at their beck and call? An idiot, that's who. Kara is a lot of things. But an idiot she is not.

Also, Alex is total a goner for Sandi's undeniable charms, and despite being the serious parent rivals Kara at spoiling her. Which isn't all that surprising to Kara, though, seeing as she is privileged to be well acquainted with Alex's soft, loving, doting side. It is nice to see it let out more regularly, though. Sandi brings out the same side of Alex that Ruby did when they first met Sam, just less conservative and far more playful. Like Alex unburdened of responsibilities and free to be ridiculous whenever she gets hit by the compulsion. Kara is grateful beyond measure for that.

The undisputed best part of her gift is how fluidly they adapt to being doggy moms. Like clockwork, they split the chores down the middle and alternate them every month. As a result, Sandi bonds pretty evenly with them both. Whenever one of them leaves and the other stays home, no matter who is doing the leaving and who the staying, Sandi pouts by the door for at least an hour before curling up on the sofa with her remaining mommy. Their lives change quite a bit because of their needy, rambunctious four-legged child, but they adjust better than Kara – and especially Alex – could have anticipated. In fact, a couple years later, Alex will confess that their practice on Sandi was what convinced her they _just might_ be ready for offspring of the bipedal variety.

They aren't. At all.

But that's okay because Sandi is there to help. While the baby sleeps, she stands guard. When the baby cries, she is there to comfort her tiny, vulnerable, somewhat annoying and occasionally stinky new sibling. And when the baby is not a baby anymore, she happily plays with an infinitely energetic and rapidly growing half-Kryptonian in the park for hours, seventy percent of the time abandons sleeping with her mommies in favor of the equally blonde sister she is devoted to, and is always ready to give _welcome home from Grammy Eliza's_ kisses and _I'm so glad you're back from pre-school_ snuggles. Sandi is a fixture in Nasya's life every bit as much as she is for their moms, and Kara would not have it any other way.

If nothing else, that evening Sandi came home teaches Kara that as long as she and Alex are together, nothing else matters. Together, they can overcome any obstacle or misunderstanding or poorly thought out anniversary present. So long as they are together, any hurt can be mended or transgression forgiven. Together, they can do anything. Even teach a dog how to be the noble steed of a six year old hellbent on making superheroing a family business. Which is exactly what happens. If only Sandi was around to see Nasi in her uniform for the first time, wagging her tail with an expression of absolute, unconditional, unsolicited devotion only she could replicate. But she _is_ there in spirit. In many ways, she always is.

Sandi is the name of Nasi and Nora's firstborn, much to Barry's chagrin. Apparently Alex was wrong. Letting their eleven year old daughter watch _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_ every single day was a very bad idea…

**Author's Note:**

> I was way too busy editing a long form story for my main fandom to write anything for Kalex Week 2018, so I thought I'd look through my HD for something to spruce up. Found this little idea barely started from over a year ago, finished it up in a night, then like the bass-ackwards idiot I am went to check the prompts to see which it would apply to. Which, of course, was none of them. So here I am, posting it as an unaffiliated one-shot.
> 
> Apologies for the fluff disguised as angst. ;)
> 
> Btw, everybody should go out and read the Kalex Week 2018 ([click here for the Tumblr page](https://kalex-week-2018.tumblr.com/)) submissions. Lots of fantastic stories and art there! Give some shout-outs to the organizers and contributers - who are way cooler and better writers than I am - while you're at it.


End file.
